Billions of devices worldwide are connected to the internet. These devices form the bulk of the Internet-of-Things (IoT). These devices may be quite simple and serve primarily as sensors. Such sensors may collect data by detecting and measuring physical quantities found in their respective environments. A connection to the internet may facilitate the conveyance of the data to other devices or applications. The devices or applications may store or act upon the data.
These IoT devices may range from relatively simple devices to more sophisticated computing devices. The simpler devices may present vulnerable targets to be hacked or otherwise attacked. The Distributed-Denial-Of-Service (DDOS) attack is a common hack exploiting IoT devices. In a DDOS attack, a great number of IoT devices may be enslaved, typically absent the knowledge of the IoT device's rightful owners. The DDOS attack harnesses the IoT devices to attack a computerized entity. In a typical attack, the enslaved IoT devices flood the targeted entity with packets, or requests. This flood may overwhelm the entity's resources and, effectively, shut it down.
It would thus be desirable for an IoT device to be resistant to exploitation and subjugation in malicious DDOS attacks.